Few
by gojitenks
Summary: This is the story of a group of Sayajin survivors as they mount an assault on Freeza, destroyer of their planet.


Few

He walked weakly down the hallway, using the wall to support him. Bardock knew that he didn't have much time, he had to warn as many Sayajins as possible so that he could hopefully gather an army to stop Freeza. He came down a flight of stairs and found himself inside a bar where many Sayajins usually gathered. He collapsed and knocked down a table. A large bulky Sayajin cursed at Bardock for knocking his meal to the floor.

"You see what you did you fucking retard!? I should beat your ass even more for that shit!"

Bardock weakly got up.

"Listen everyone, its Freeza!" he breathed slowly, "he's coming for us!"

"No, he's coming for you fuckface!" said the large Sayajin.

"No, not just me!"

He pointed at the large Sayajin who now wore a look of confusion.

"You, me, everyone here, it's true! He wants us dead! He had my crew killed!"

The room fell silent.

"Orgoes, Fasha, my best friend Tora, all dead! Freeza ordered it himself, now he's on his way here to kill the rest of us!"

The room filled with laughter. They pointed fingers at Bardock and called him names. They were Freeza's most loyal servants, there wasn't any reason for Freeza to exterminate his most trustworthy subjects, it was absurd.

"Bardock gets his ass kicked and it's the end of the world right?! Ha, ha!"

"Got that right, welcome to the real world buddy boy!"

Bardock glared at them wide eyed. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was one of the most talked about Sayajins on the planet and had gained some popularity, so he figured some Sayajins may take him seriously. He was wrong on that assumption and it angered him.

"_Fools, you're dead." _

He shouted more warnings, hoping that his final appeals would reach ears that would listen.

"Shut the fuck up Bardock, we're sorry for your crew but your guys should have not acted as if you were elites or something!"

"If that's the way you feel fine! I'm gonna try and stop him myself!"

With that, he left the bar.

"Glad that's over," said one Sayajin as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. She shrugged away from him.

"Hume, what if Bardock was telling the truth?"

Hume, clad in black and blue armor looked down at her.

"You don't possibly believe that Master Freeza's coming to kill us now do you?"

"What if I do Hume?"

"Then I'd say you're crazy."

"You're crazy too, about me," she said lustfully.

He shrugged and smiled lustfully.

"Yeah and?"

"And that's why you're coming with me to the spacepod place."

He turned away from her.

"Now you're really crazy Marya! I can't believe you think everything he said was true!"

"I didn't say that Hume, besides you have a mission to go on anyways. So put the drink down and let's go."

"Fine!"

She received a frantic call on the scouter three minutes later. It was Hume, his voice was in a commanding tone.

"Marya, I saw it! Freeza is here, Bardock was right! Get out of there!"

"Hume, what did you see!?"

"Don't ask any questions get out now!"

She looked out the window of the station and saw a orange sphere descending from the sky, and she knew what it was much to her horror. Freeza had condemned the Sayajin race to death. She thought about her friends and family, but she had no time. She got into the spacepod, closed the hatch and started it up.

"Come on you piece of shit come on!"

The voice announced the countdown and then fired the pod into space. She looked outside and could see the figure of Freeza laughing to himself as the sphere hurtled down towards the planet, swallowing up Bardock and most of Freeza's men in its descent. He had tried his best to stop Freeza and save his planet and people, but failed miserably. It also meant everything Bardock said was true after all. Fasha, the woman she'd known since she was a baby was dead, killed by Freeza's order, her family and friends were now going to die, her race, her people were being wiped out. She could hear him laugh to himself over the scouter, Freeza's voice almost like a woman.

"_Sometimes I amaze even myself. I'm about to create a nice fireworks show, fantastic!"_

She shut the scouter and cursed Freeza aloud.

"Fuck you Freeza! I will make you pay for this I swear it!"

As if on cue, to remind her of her vow, the planet exploded. She covered her ears to block out the sound. A large boom. She cried to herself. Everything they've done for Freeza, all the lives they had sacrificed for Freeza for other planets were for naught. This was how Freeza had paid them for their deeds, destruction. Her friends, her family, her people, gone.

Swept away.

Wiped out of existence.

Something told her that there my have been a few Sayajin left, a handful just enough to preserve their race. Surely not every single Sayajin were on the planet, perhaps there were like ten out there, maybe twenty at least on different planets during missions either the King or Freeza had sent them on. Yes, there was no doubt in her mind that there were survivors out there, there had to be. Her boyfriend was among the survivors, she had that going for her, now the hard part was finding the rest of them and gather them for an assault against the one responsible for the death of their home world, Freeza.


End file.
